King's End
by airrodanthefirst
Summary: An inner battle takes place during the final battle with Ulquiorra, and the victor determines everything. No character pairings due to character death. T for safety plz be nice R&R this is my first fanfic
1. Monster

Monster

The hollow threw Ulquiorra's twisted body away. Using Sonido, he appeared in front of Ulquiorra, and drew his Zanpakuto, pointing it directly at Ulquiorra's throat. But something grabbed his wrist. It was Ishida.

"That's enough, Kurosaki. You've won. He may be the enemy, but there's no reason to carve up his corpse. That's enough, Kurosaki." The hollow did nothing, and tried to stab Ulquiorra. "Cant you hear me, Kurosaki!? I said stop it! If you keep this up, you won't be human anymore!" The blade inched closer to Ulquiorra's bare neck. "Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled. The black blade of the Zanpakuto suddenly flipped away from Ulquiorra and pierced Ishida directly in the heart.

"Ishida!" Orihime screamed, as the hollow threw a gasping Ishida away from him. With a quick motion, the hollow disconnected Ulquiorra's head from its body, earning a gasp as he dissolved into ash.

Orihime began trying to heal Ishida, trying to bring him back to life, finding it hard to focus with the tears flowing down her face. The hollow turned towards them, and its mask cracked.

**HA Ishida**

**XX**

**----**

**There will be more death, and if you can't take your favorite characters dying off, don't read.**

**Suspense, but result is kind of obvious….Oh, well.**

**I will make my next chap much longer.**


	2. King and Horse

**Welcome! If you're confused, this chapter happens before and during chapter 1.**

**Yes, I know the inner battle didn't happen, but hey, it works.**

King and Horse

Ichigo turned around, Zangetsu at the ready. Hollow Ichigo stood in front of him, laughing.

"Do you really think you can defeat me, King? You're too soft!"

"I haven't even started yet, bastard!" He flash-stepped behind Hollow Ichigo, only to find Zangetsu stopped short of its target.

"My skills are better than yours, but you still want to fight me?" Ichigo gritted his teeth and blocked Hollow Ichigo's sword, pushing it back and swinging Zangetsu at Hollow Ichigo as he did so. Hollow Ichigo flash-stepped to the side of Ichigo and opened up a cut on his arm. Ichigo responded by slicing a deep gash in Hollow Ichigo's leg.

_I can win this_ Ichigo thought, _I _MUST_ win this_ Ichigo flash stepped away from Hollow Ichigo and swung his sword as he shouted:

"Getsuga Tenshou!" a large wave of energy shot towards Hollow Ichigo who jumped up, and quickly flash stepped over the attack and right above Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo sliced beneath him, and Ichigo turned and blocked above his head.

_Damn,_ Ichigo thought, _he's good_. Ichigo turned around only to hear "Getsuga Tenshou!" and see a wave of dark energy shooting towards him. Ichigo jumped over the attack and landed, pointing Zangetsu at his opponent. Hollow Ichigo laughed and quickly used shunpo to close the distance between them. Both swords locked as Ichigo fought for control.

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouted, and broke away from his enemy, knowing that he had no choice left to him.

"Bankai!" He yelled, and a dark pillar of energy surrounded him. It swirled around Hollow Ichigo and ruffled his hair, but Hollow Ichigo's face broke into a grin. Ichigo flash stepped out of the vortex, moving way faster than normally. But Hollow Ichigo blocked his attack. Ichigo opened a cut on Hollow Ichigo's chest, and then flash stepped away.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he screamed, and his attack was supercharged because of Ichigo's bankai. Hollow Ichigo flash stepped behind Ichigo and yelled,

"Getsuga Tenshou!" The dark energy erupted straight into Ichigo's back sending him flying. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he smashed into a rock behind him. As he flash stepped back to Hollow Ichigo, he realized that he was getting slower. He attacked again and again, only managing to slice a 5 inch gash into Hollow Ichigo's arm. However, Ichigo was still slowing down. Hollow Ichigo flash stepped away, and shouted:

"Bankai!" Ichigo stood there as Hollow Ichigo was engulfed in a maelstrom of energy. The dark mass swirled, and when the pillar died down, Hollow Ichigo flash stepped out behind Ichigo and cut him on his back. Ichigo turned and blocked another attack, flash stepping to the side of Hollow Ichigo and yelling,

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Hollow Ichigo managed to block the dark energy with his blade, but the force of the attack was enough to throw him into a boulder. Ichigo flash stepped underneath Hollow Ichigo only to feel a sharp pain in his side as Hollow Ichigo flash stepped down and to the side of Ichigo. Ichigo flash stepped again, and nicked Hollow Ichigo's ankle with Zangetsu. Hollow Ichigo was faster than Ichigo because of the Bankai, but they were both slowing down.

"Damn it!" Ichigo yelled, and flash stepped away from Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Hollow Ichigo yelled, and Ichigo turned Zangetsu to block the dangerous attack. The energy slammed into him and he felt drained as he slammed into the ground. Hollow Ichigo flash stepped over to him and sliced with his sword, which Ichigo was able to stop with Zangetsu.

"Bastard!" Ichigo screamed and flash stepped behind Hollow Ichigo, but finding his sword blocked from reaching his target. Hollow Ichigo blocked again, then destroyed one of Ichigo's arm tendons. Ichigo yelled as he dropped his sword. Ichigo quickly kicked Hollow Ichigo in the groin.

Both of them jumped away, exhausted, then gathered their remaining reiatsu for one final attack. However, one of them was smart of to turn his blade sideways and slide, so that his blade ran straight through the other. Blood splashed on the buildings, a body fell to the ground, and the throne of King was secured.

Yay, I is killing off characters!

However, I may kill of more than one character per chapter.

Next chapter will be much longer.

Please read and then press the button underneath this…

PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzz


	3. Zero

**Okay, dudes and dudettes please don't freak out at the overuse of Getsuga Tenshou. As it stands, I did not actually write the first two chapters. My friend (wandofelder is his username) did (though he didn't publish it and quit Bleach because Hitsugaya died). So if it sucks, his writing sucks. However, from here onwards is written by me.**

Zero

The mask cracked and shattered into the air, dissolving into nothingness. The entire hollow form shattered and dissolved like molting skin, and the now Ichigo-shaped form stood, panting.

Orihime looked up hopefully, the image blurring through her tears, tears that had been of sorrow, and now of joy, thinking that Kurosaki would come back, that everything would be okay again, just like what happened every single time. Luck would save them, and everything would be alright. Everything always was.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, imagining that everything would be all right. As she calmed a bit, Kurosaki walked towards her.

And then violently kicked her off the column.

As she was falling and passing out from pain, her tears cleared, she looked up, and finally understood.

That was _not_ Kurosaki.

A white, grinning face with white hair, black sclera, and yellow pupils was laughing maniacally at the top of the column. "I won! I won! I'm the King now, and you're not even around to challenge me! AhahhahahahahHAAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

not kurosaki help me kurosaki help…

Rukia, Renji, and Chad looked up at the huge, monstrous form of Yammy Rialgo.

"Whoa. That's not good," Renji whispered as his face grew pale.

"**WIMPS! PUNY WIMPS! WEAKLINGS! YOU'RE ALL I GET TO KILL AFTER BUILDING UP SO MUCH REIATSU!?!?!?!?!?"**

"I'm worried. I can't feel the reiatsu of Ishida, Inoue, Ichigo, or the big guy's friend," Rukia whispered under the large, unintelligible string of curses and screams.

Chad said nothing and steeled himself for the coming battle, ready to die against such a ferocious enemy, even stronger than that Nnoitra he had fought.

Unseen to any of them, a grinning figure in white robes who was hiding his reiatsu slid across the opposite side of the column that he had kicked Orihime off of. Silently, he landed on Yammy's screaming, raving head, swung Tensa Zangetsu around by the chain several times while whistling, and then threw the Getsuga Tenshou imbued sword into the monster's head.

"Shaddup," Hollow Ichigo whispered.

Renji's eye twitched at the monstrous size of Yammy's release. He was not feeling particularly brave or arrogant at the moment. Yammy was calming down a little bit, and he was clearly getting ready to smash them to pieces. Renji swallowed, raised Zabimaru, and got ready to release Bankai. Suddenly, Yammy's eyes opened wide in pain, and a sound of breaking bone and flesh could be heard. Renji was very confused, and then realized that something was attacking Yammy. "Let's get outta here!" he yelled at Rukia and Chad.

Hollow Ichigo was surprised. "That didn't even hurtcha? HN. I guess the zero ain't there for nothing." He reached into Yammy's head and pulled out a formerly white katana, now stained with Yammy's blood and flesh. "You're a lot stronger and a lot bigger than you were when I last sawya. I guess that the real battle begins now." Hollow Ichigo's grin grew wider.

Yammy finally looked up and saw the grinning being. His head was throbbing, pulsing, with pain. The tiny, white robed thing with no detectable reiatsu actually managed to get past his monstrous Hierro? Ridiculous. He would crush him anyway. It was puny, but its sting was painful. It would probably be weak, too, like a bee. Crush the bee.

Renji, Rukia, and Chad arrived at the top of the column, ignoring Yammy's struggles with something. What they saw at the top was horrible. Ishida laid there, eyes clouded, with a bloody splatter on his shirt over his heart. He was dead. A pile of ash with traces of arrancar reiatsu sat in the corner. The three of them had nothing to say, in total shock, eyes glistening.

Rukia was the first to snap out of it.

"Where is Inoue?"

The others pulled out of shock a little bit, and started looking around. Traces of her reiatsu were all over the place. Finally, Renji stopped, looking down at the sand far below. Rukia's heart froze in fear. There on the sand, hundreds of feet below, lay the crumpled form of Orihime Inoue.

Yammy was screaming murder, because no matter how many ceros he fired or how many punches he threw, he couldn't hit this little white thing. It kept jumping further and further away and kept slashing at him and throwing off these red white waves of energy until Yammy was cut all over. He finally lost his temper and went on all out rampage.

He let the rage possess him and ignored everything but the little white creature that was the source of his pain. He then began to use Gonzui and suck in the environment, and let out a huge cero blast. It just barely missed the little creature. Yammy smiled, and started again.

_Oh, hell, _thought Hollow Ichigo. _Now he pulls the heavy cannon me? Geez._ A blast came straight at him, and blocked it with Tensa Zangetsu. Weirdly enough, it still threw him backwards. He wasn't so weak after all. He started swinging around his katana and threw it in Yammy's face. It hit his forehead and skewed the aiming of his cero. Yammy caught the sword and started laughing.

"**What'll you do now, little freak? You don't have your sword. I'll break you in ha-"**

Yammy broke off as the sword flew threw his fingers and back to the little freak. Yammy watched as two of his fingers fell off. Blood splashed onto the sand. Yammy had been humiliated by this tiny being. Yammy would destroy it. No humiliation to number zero.

**In Hollow Ichigo's mind, Sword+blood+fighting+killing=fun**

**I hope you liked my chapter.**

**Plz press the big button below.**

**Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Plz**

**Plz no flames because Orihime is not dead**


	4. Author's Note

I think that that I forgot to say this, but I don't own Bleach. I also don't own Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Chad Yasutora, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Renji Abarai-fukutaichou, Kon, Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, Don Kanonji, Ryuken Ishida, Jinta, Ururu, Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, Yoruichi Shihoin, Yamamoto-soutaichou, Soifon-taichou, Gin Ichimaru, Retsu Unohana-taichou, Sosuke Aizen, Byakuya Kuchiki-taichou, Sajin Komamura-taichou, Kaname Tousen, Shunsui Kyoraku-taichou, Toshiro Hitsugaya-taichou, Kenpachi Zaraki-taichou, Mayuri Kurotsuchi-taichou, Juushiro Ukitake-taichou, Chojiro Sasakibe-fukutaichou, Marechiyo Omaeda-fukutaichou, Kira Izuru-fukutaichou, Isane Kotetsu-fukutaichou, Momo Hinamori-fukutaichou, Tetsuzaemon Iba-fukutaichou, Shuhei Hisagi-fukutaichou, Nanao Ise-fukutaichou, Rangiku Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Yachiru Kusajihi-fukutaichou, Nemu Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou, Kaien Shiba, Ganju Shiba, Kukaku Shiba, and, oh my god, I don't feel like listing the rest of the characters.

There, now I don't have to put the disclaimer on another chapter.

Anyway, my next chapter will be called Revelation, where they finally realize that it was Ichigo. Of course, we have denial, and Yammy's death (Yay!).

On an unrelated note, the second Naruto Shippuden movie is available online, in subbed form.

On a slightly related note, Hitsugaya is not dead, Barragan's release is called Skeleton Emperor, and each Espada is in control of one of the reasons humans die.

Stark-Loneliness

Barragan-Aging/Decay*

Halibel-Sacrifice

Ulquiorra-Emptiness/Desolation*

Nnoitra-Despair

Grimmjow-Destruction

Zommari-Obsession/Addiction* (lol im obsessed, and maybe addicted)

Szayel-Insanity

Aaroniero-Greed

Yammy-Wrath

*Ambiguous translation

Ha, that Bleach chapter hasn't come out yet and I spoiled it.

Please don't flame me for it.

I also will be starting two and maybe three new fanfics soon, maybe in a few weeks. (Yes, that's soon for me. I procrastinate a lot.)

One will be a Bleach AU set in a science-fictionish world.

The other will be a collection of oneshots based off of Bleach volume poems.

I might write a crossover between Bleach and Naruto where I face off characters, since I'm the ruler of this coliseum world. (Muahahahahahaha!)

Anyway, review and tell me if I should write the crossover. Please.


	5. Revelation

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry about that. Please read the following chapter, and then review it. Oh, and I changed my mind. Orihime died.**

Yammy watched two of his fingers fall to the desert floor. Blood spluttered from the wound. Edged on by the scent of blood, Hollow Ichigo attacked again and again, totally overpowering Yammy.

Yammy was the Espada of wrath, and wouldn't take this from a midget. This midget looked a lot like that orange-haired dude who had cut off his arm. As he was thinking about this, the little guy grinned, and then-

"Getsuga Tenshou!" "Getsuga Tenshou!" "Getsuga Tenshou!" "Getsuga Tenshou!" Again and again, all focused on the same spot: Yammy's shoulder.

Yammy's arm fell off, disconnecting at the exact stitches where it had been sewn back on.

Yup, this was definitely that Kurosaki guy. He was making fun of him, _again._

Suddenly, Hollow Ichigo's face brightened as an idea struck him, and he shunpoed straight into the sand.

Yammy was quite confused by this turn of events. After all, he was not exactly the smartest arrancar.

A pillar of black reiatsu exploded towards the sky from the place where the Kurosaki guy had dashed into the sand.

A huge, lizard-like hollow crawled out of the sand and shook it off its armored skin.

The lizard vanished in a static crackle. Even Yammy recognized that as sonido.

And Yammy didn't even realize it as he was devoured.

Now, in all fairness, Yammy was not renowned for his speed. His reiatsu was the greatest of the Espada's, but practically all of it was converted into brute force, reflected by his monstrous resurreccion.

That is why he did not completely understand what was happening as he was eaten by a tiny hollow.

But if a Gillian managed to devour a Vasto Lorde like Yammy, only one thing would happen. The hollow would turn into a Vasto Lorde, which is exactly what happened. Yammy's form and Hollow Ichigo's form melded together, and then shrank into a small, lizard form that looked exactly the same. The lizard changed form again, and turned back into grinning Hollow Ichigo, except that he now bore a set of horns (like those from his evolved hollow transformation) and a second sword.

He grinned.

________________________________________________________________________

Chad put his hand over Ishida's heart, feeling the reiatsu one more time in disbelief.

"Well? Who was it?" Renji screamed. Of course, there was really only one person it could be, but he wasn't going to believe that.

Chad stood in silence for a while, and then finally mustered up the resolve to tell the truth.

"The reiatsu of the weapon that killed Ishida was- … Tensa Zangetsu."

No one knew what to say. There was no way, absolutely no way, that Ichigo could have killed Ishida and Orihime. It was the very definition of impossible, that Ichigo, willing to sacrifice his life for the sake of his friends, would have killed them.

Rukia finally spoke. "Maybe, somebody else took Tensa Zangetsu and killed him."

Chad shook his head, wanting to believe her, but not wanting to lie. "The pile of ash in the corner was the arrancar. He was killed by Tensa Zangetsu as well."

Renji lost it. He grabbed Chad by his shirt and shook him, yelling, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU KNOW THERE HAS TO HAVE BEEN ANOTHER WAY THIS HAPPENED!"

"Renji, stop it," spoke Rukia's dignified voice, almost too soft to hear.

Everybody then realized that tears of sadness, anger, and disbelief were flowing down their faces.

Because it was impossible.

________________________________________________

Back in fake Karakura town, the Gotei 13 was not doing so well.

Soifon's arm was broken, Hitsugaya was exhausted and had used up his mirror trick, Kyoraku was starting to tire (his straw hat had been cut), and most of the lieutenants were exhausted or critically injured. Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru were going to escape the fortress of fire pretty soon. Right about now, Soul Society could use some help.

Unfortunately for them, they weren't going to get any.

_________________________________________________________

**LOL, maybe I made the whole disbelief thing too emotional.**

**But hey, I'm going to kill them off pretty soon.**

**Please review and post your comments. Would you like to see more blood and more killing? Or would you like fast slaughter of characters? Do tell me. Review.**


End file.
